Sensors, including biosensors, are constantly hindered by the effects of fouling and non-specific binding of proteins. Non-specifically bound (NSB) protein interactions can interfere with sensor response and concentration determination. NSB protein interaction can cause, among other problems, reduced signal to noise ratios, exaggerated response due to multi-layer formation, false responses due to miscellaneous proteins covering the surface, and no response due to poor alignment of the functional groups. Minor improvements to biosensor responses can be achieved by a thorough rinsing, use of ultrasonic baths, and pretreatment of the analyte containing fluids. However, each of these processes adds to the complexity of the creation and use of the biosensor and decreases the functionality of a biosensor operated without specialized training in everyday environments. Developments in acoustic wave applications have demonstrated NSB protein removal with relatively low power consumption thus significantly decreasing the uncertainty of the sensors response.
SAW devices known in the art lack the ability to remove NSB proteins while also detecting biological species. An improved sensor is needed in the art that provides simultaneous sensing and removal of NSB proteins. The improved sensor needs to improve sensitivity and selectivity while simultaneously removing NSB proteins. However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified need could be fulfilled.